Waiting
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: Sam has to do something that's eating him up inside.


Just to say this is not a Sam/Kurt love story, but please keep reading. You might like what you find.

* * *

Sam Evans trotted happily down the corridor, a smile plastered across his face, almost falsely hanging there. His eyes continually darting from each concerned look that he passed, shrugging it off with a quick gulp. As he rounded the corner towards fourth period English; he sighed heavily, leaning against the nearest lockers. The stress of the day had begun to wear down on him. How could he possibly manage? As he felt his anger, frustration, desperation and pain bubbling towards the surface, his fist involuntarily spasmed, pounding into the locker next to his thigh. He recoiled, clenching his throbbing fist.

"Dammit," He muttered to himself, shocked by the lack of other kids around. A few metres away from him, two girls stood giggling to themselves and pointing at him. Sam looked up at them, his eyebrows tightly knitted together. Another bout of rage spilled over onto the surface.

"WHAT!" He yelled down the corridor, feeling his voice cracking. He pulled back, blinking hard. The girls were now sneering in disgust at him and rounding the corner to get away. He felt awful. Sam banged his head onto the locker behind him. Suddenly everything felt clearer to him, he could think straight. It was brilliant. Or maybe it was a concussion. Either way, he swam in the relaxing waters of his own mind, throwing images out of his head. He controlled his memories, some of the harsher ones were pushed back, while he drew forth some of his happier thoughts.

Quinn. Her soft skin. Her pale, luscious lips. Her beautiful blonde hair, that gently caressed along her shoulders. Her amazing body. Everything about her made him feel safe.

* * *

"Sam? What would you do for me?" Quinn cooed. Sam shook his head confused and reached for the hem of her shirt. She slapped his hand away.

"Not that, would you die for me?" Sam looked taken aback, smiled softly and then returned to looking confused.

"Um, sure." He replied. Quinn shuffled where she sat, shaking Sam off of her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Sam's hand reached to cup her chin.

"What did I say wrong?" He asked, but she refused to make eye contact. Sam got up from where he was sitting, standing uncomfortably on the spot.

"I love you, and I'll do anything for you. Anything." Quinn tried to prevent a smile from creeping across her lips but it was impossible. She grabbed Sam's football jersey and yanked him down onto the couch again.

* * *

But he didn't love her. He wished he did. But he didn't.

Sam stormed through the halls, pushing unsuspecting students that crossed his path out of the way. He was determined now. He had to make it down the corridor and the the Auditorium. He knew it was where they would be.

"Hey, man, I need to-" Finn began, but Sam stormed past, ignoring his muffled cries.

"Sam, what's going on?" Mercedes asked. Sam attempted to ignore her too, but she grabbed at he shirt sleeve, tugged and spun him around on his heels, so that he was now facing the opposite direction. Mercedes looked equally determined and after a few moments of silence, her eyebrows rose quickly to signal for him to talk.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes. I can't talk right now. There's something I have to do." Mercedes swallowed hard and after scanning the expression on Sam's face several times, she nodded and let go of him.

Sam continued blustering down the school halls, attempting to re-coordinate himself after stopping to talk to Mercedes. He was close now, he could hear singing. Sam charged at the Auditorium doors, swinging them open.

"Quinn." He called. She stood on stage, next to Kurt. Their duet had, apparently, come to an abrupt halt. Sam ran down the aisle and leapt up onto the stage, ignoring the frozen Mr Schuester.

"Quinn," Sam panted. Quinn smiled nervously and whispered to him,

"What's wrong? You looked worried." Sam shook his head.

"I'm not worried, I just...I'm so sorry, I lied to you.

Sam spun around on his heels and jumped at Kurt, kissing him passionately. He recoiled after about a minute, waiting to face up to the consequences of his actions, although feeling much better.

* * *

OK, so I lied...big whoop!


End file.
